Law enforcement, security personnel, armed forces, and others are regularly placed in threatening environments. For example, security personnel may be the target of fire arms, mortars, and blasts. In hostile environments, threat resistant barriers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,811, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, are often deployed. Threat resistant barriers provide protection for security personnel by deflecting projectiles, ballistics, and blasts.